The First
by kirr1001
Summary: Kageyama, Hinata and the first time.


The things between them weren't as awkward as "hey, maybe we should have sex" but close. As their making out was turning into making out session, they fell off from Kageyama's bed and Kageyama hurt his head quite bad. Though Hinata is starting to think that Kageyama more likely hurt his ego, not his head, but it doesn't really matter anymore because after uncomfortable removing of clothes and attempt of blow job they are finally getting the hang of it. Kageyama is fingering him and it feels surprisingly good.

"Is it okay if I..." Hinata hears his voice ask softly and the fingers withdraw from inside him. He lets out a disappointed sigh and sees Kageyama blush.

"Yeah," Hinata whispers and feels like a wreck because he can't bring himself to do anything but lie on the floor and glance at Kageyama's dark curtains as the other boy is pouring more lube on his hands.

Kageyama isn't feeling any better though. His fingers shake and not just somewhat but really damn bad, the slippery liquid not helping at all. But he wants this really bad too and tries to calm down because apparently Hinata liked having his fingers, in there, so maybe the rest of it would go smoothly too.

Hinata is still wearing his t-shirt while Kageyama is bare, he doesn't really remember how it came to that. Usually in manga he has seen the one bottom one without clothes- _suddenly_ he realizes that his thoughts are going to make his head explode and Hinata is not looking at him but hiding his gaze so Kageyama decides to focus.

"Hey," he says and as the bright haired boy looks at him Kageyama presses his forehead on his own one. Somehow Hinata's hand also gets to spear the lube on his dick and the brown eyes before his dark ones are glazed as they're done, Kageyama ready to start. He thinks that maybe he should have made Hinata come once before going all the way but now he is too far to stop because he's pushing forward steadily.

Hinata never stops watching Kageyama's face though the boy's own eyes close in concentration. He doesn't stop even when it starts to hurt.

When it hurts so hard that he can't keep a whimper in, Kageyama hears it and stops immediately. "Are you okay?"

Hinata curses him because out of all the times he could have been nice, like when they first met, the annoying king chooses now to be gentle and kind. Hinata wants to slap him.

"I'm fine, keep going," he speaks too fast. Kageyama continues anyway.

As his cock is halfway in and then an inch more Hinata stops pressing his nails into his palms because that too is starting to hurt, so he wraps his hands around Kageyama's neck.  
>It's hurting so much that he hardly stands it but he feels like he has because he wants it all, the hurt and painful seconds. It's like playing a volleyball now that he thinks about it (though Kageyama would probably hit him for involving volleyball to this too): the first times he smacked the ball and it flew to the other side of the court it hurt his hand like hell but he liked feeling it, it was like a proof that he had really done something amazing.<br>So he wants to feel this pain too and remember it loud and clear afterwards.

Kageyama believes Hinata when he tells it's alright to continue and kind of gets lost in the feeling afterwards. The warmth and tightness around his cock is amazing and he wants to push in hard and fast. He does speed up his pace when he feels that he's all the way in, pulling back quickly and thrusting in again. He halts though as he feels Hinata inhale sharply against his neck and there's also something wet against it.

It could be sweat but he looks at Hinata anyway and yeah, the corner of the boy's eye is wet.

"You stupid id- Why didn't you say anything?!" Kageyama's pulling away but arms draw him close again.

"Stop panicking and keep going," Hinata hisses.

"I'm not panicking, I just don't wanna hurt you, you dumbass!"

Hinata's gaze is intense when it meets Kageyama's. "I don't care if it hurts, okay! Start again or I-I'll never catch your tosses again!"

They are both red from anger and embarrassment because they have managed to yell to each other while having sex. Kageyama's tip is still inside Hinata and miraculously not getting soft yet.

"You-" Kageyama gives up and just stares at the smaller boy.

It's the best time for Hinata to actually understand without words what the other one is trying to say and so he squeezes Kageyama's shoulders and says calmly though his body is shaking, "It's going to be okay. I- I want this though it's going to hurt. I knew it would hurt and I still wanted it- you."

Kageyama nods slowly and somehow gets to answer that he wants Hinata too before pushing in again.

Nothing of it is pleasure for Hinata but he has never been so close to Kageyama either. Kageyama's face while he's cumming is almost something to die for too, no kidding. He has seen it before but never also felt it inside him.

And Kageyama does a pretty good job afterwards to repay him, combining blow job and tender gazes that neither of them will admit to have exchanged later.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!<p> 


End file.
